


Retrocedo en el tiempo siguiendo el rastro de tus besos en su cuello.

by BBachman9



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9
Summary: Se apresura a entrar al grupo para eliminar el vídeo, pero como era de esperar sus amigos no se despegan de sus teléfonos móviles un minuto.Mierda, solo pasaron seis minutos.Puede ver antes de entrar la notificación de cincuenta y seis mensajes nuevos.Está oficialmente jodido. Y no en un buen sentido.
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Retrocedo en el tiempo siguiendo el rastro de tus besos en su cuello.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniversallyEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/gifts).



Val tarda en darse cuenta del lío en el que solito se metió. En su defensa, todavía estaba despertándose de su sueño cuando su novia le pidió que lo enviara. 

Es humano, tiene derecho a poder equivocarse y esperar cero consecuencias de ello. 

Tanto el chat de Caye como el de Polo están fijados, aparecen primeros en su pantalla, pero el chat de su grupo de amigos también.

No tiene la culpa de que después de meses de desaparecer y apenas hablar entre todos, decidieran que no querían perder el vínculo aunque vivieran en ciudades distintas. 

Su Whatsapp estalla con memes, quejas de profesores o detalladas historias sobre quién metían a su cama los viernes por la noche. 

No es como si le importara mucho, tampoco va a fingir que tiene algo de dignidad a esta altura del partido. Pero sabe muy bien que Caye va a matarlo ni bien pise el departamento que comparten cuando Lu lo llama repetidas veces para gritarle sobre cómo no tiene ni idea de lo que decencia significa.

Probablemente tenga razón, pero no entiende de lo que está hablando hasta que Lu descubriendo que su hermano no es tan pervertido como pensaba, para de gritarle para poder reírse de su desgracia. 

Val aún la quiere. Un poco. 

Su hermana junta fuerzas para contener su risa para así burlarse de él con sus palabras, su hobbie preferido. 

Jura que la puede sentir sonreír del otro lado del teléfono. 

Tiene que concederselo, es original, no busca la salida más fácil. Podría decirle que mire lo que acaba de enviar, pero no, Lu siempre va en grande. 

El gemido que exhala es tan parecido al de la grabación que podría felicitarla por ello si no se le pusiera la piel de gallina al darse cuenta de la gravedad de su torpeza. 

Lu tropieza su gemido con un jadeo, y susurra despacio con la voz entrecortada: 

"Por favor, no pares. Val, así". 

Claramente comparten sangre. Perdió la cabeza. 

Suda nervioso, Caye va a matarlo. Al menos si es rápido puede borrar el vídeo antes de que todos lo vean, piensa, colgando la llamada. 

"Mocosa"- suelta antes, sin ocultar que lo dice divertido, "¿Con esa boca dices Papá?"

Él ama que se rebaje a su nivel, burlándose de esa manera. Es su forma de demostrar que lo quiere. Muestras de afecto marca Montesinos. 

Lu suelta un bufido indignado extenso en exceso. Es tan dramática. 

"Y Lu"- agrega antes de atreverse a colgarle- "9 de 10, para ser sincero no sonaba como si tuvieras tres dedos en la boca"- le dice, escuchándola insultarlo enojada, y completamente orgulloso de sí cuando le manda signos del dedo del medio después terminar la llamada. Predecible. 

Se apresura a entrar al grupo para eliminar el vídeo, pero como era de esperar sus amigos no se despegan de sus teléfonos móviles un minuto. 

Mierda, solo pasaron seis minutos.

Puede ver antes de entrar la notificación de cincuenta y seis mensajes nuevos.

Está oficialmente jodido. Y no en un buen sentido. 

Sus novios también están en él, es cuestión de tiempo para que ella se entere; Polo, gracias al destino, llevó su celular a reparación temprano.

Una movida inteligente sería llamarla, lo sabe. 

No tiene miedo de su reacción, no es una persona explosiva y es realmente difícil enojarla. Con lo idiota que puede ser, en su relación funciona como anillo al dedo.

De los tres ella es la más pendiente a las opiniones de los demás, puede llegar a ser muy insegura. Si no planea cómo puede salir una situación hasta el mínimo detalle se vuelve nerviosa. 

Caye necesita tener el control, poner una máscara y empezar el show, midiendo las reacciones y cambiandolo a conciencia. 

Lo que puede hacer por ella es avisarle antes, para que pueda pensar en que decir y cómo decirlo.

Presiente que lo agradecería después de querer estrangularlo. 

Deja que el teléfono suene un par de veces, ansioso.

Está por empezar su horario de descanso, no atendería llamadas en horario de trabajo pero tiene su número y el de Polo con tonos de llamada específicos, en caso de emergencias, o más probable para que pueda molestarla con comentarios inapropiados o para quejarse con ella sobre su trabajo. 

Hacer como si nada pasara no va a salvarlo de este lío, por lo mismo cuando ella contesta no minimiza la situación y pasa minutos disculpándose exageradamente antes de siquiera decirle por qué. Caye está muy acostumbrada a sus payasadas, lo escucha hasta que termina, y termina la llamada para iniciar una con camara. 

Está salvado. 

Sin dudarlo aprovecha para usar su cara de cachorro mojado. Caye pone los ojos en blanco cuando lo ve, y apoya su celular en lo que debe ser una lata de café o azúcar.

Está sentada en la cocina de la agencia, y la ve saludar a uno de sus compañeros antes de levantarse para meter su taza en el microondas. 

Gracias a el foco de su teléfono puede ver cómo se pone de puntillas de pie para llegar. El dobladillo de su falda se levanta mostrando una franja de su ropa interior de color morado oscuro, lo sabe antes de verla.

No va a ayudar a sus disculpas que se encienda en este momento pero no puede evitarlo. 

Le llegan destellos de esta mañana cuando la chica se quejaba de que llegaría tarde, que tenía que ponerse algo de ropa, pero no parecía querer dejar de besarlo, sus labios en su cuello y los de Polo en su estómago. Su novio se compadeció de ella y alegó querer ayudarla a acelerar las cosas cuando subió con los dientes sus bragas sin olvidar de dejar suaves moretones en sus muslos para que hicieran juego. 

Nota que la está mirando cuando vuelve a la mesa, el le sonríe. 

Val espera que se queje falsamente ofendida pero, no lo hace, debe haber estado pensando en la noche de ayer tanto como él.

Da una rápida mirada a la puerta de la cocina antes de apoyar su cabeza en su brazo en la mesa, subir ambos pies a su silla y exhalar, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración. 

"Caye"- se queja, intentando de que se detenga cuando mete su mano en el interior de su falda inclinándose un poco hacia atrás. Suena más a un gemido que a un quejido, en gran parte porque también lo es, ella lo toma como una buena señal jadeando en respuesta. 

"Caye"- intenta de nuevo con un tono de voz que pretende ser serio. "Quería disculparme …" ella suspira un poco, enojada por haberla interrumpido. Es un poco caliente. 

"Val, seguro no es nada, esta bien…" "¿Que has quemado ahora?". 

Bueno, eso es ofensivo pero una situación totalmente viable. 

Traga duro. "¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que te enviara el vídeo de ayer? - empieza, rogando internamente porque lo entienda sin la necesidad de que siga explicándole. 

Tiene un tipo para chicas inteligentes porque a la primera lo capta. Lo mira como queriendo descubrir si es otra de sus bromas pero el niega y parece entender por su expresión que lamenta haberla cagado. 

Al principio palidece al entrar al grupo pero pasada la conmoción su rostro se vuelve de un color rojo brillante.

Los mensajes de sus amigos. Ni siquiera llegó a leerlos, preocupado por llamarla. Se lo dice, rezando para que sume puntos. Caye cierra los ojos y pasa una de sus manos por su sien como si le doliera la cabeza. 

"Lo siento mucho"- se repite, por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos. "Estaba realmente cansado, y me equivoqué de chat. Borré el vídeo en cuanto lo ví", le asegura, obviando la parte en la que Lu tuvo que llamarlo para que se diera cuenta. 

Es una gran novia, no la merece la mayoría de las veces. Vuelve a suspirar y ríe un poco, aunque es definitivamente una risa nerviosa, es buena señal-"Entonces no los has leído. Nuestros amigos son unos idiotas"-afirma. 

No necesita leerlos para saber que es muy probable que no dejen de molestarlos en los próximos tres años con suerte. 

Aunque se muere por saber qué palabras usaron para torturarlos no quiere echar a perder su suerte, y disfruta pasarla a buscar cuando tiene algún día libre en el trabajo, o cuando decide inventarlo. 

Agarra las llaves de su auto, invita a Caye a merendar y casi a lo último vuelve a buscar el paraguas. 

Fuera comienzan a caer gotas, con suerte para refrescar el insoportable calor que en los últimos días estuvo haciendo con la llegada del verano. 

La editora queda a media hora en coche de su piso, aunque ama manejar los viajes largos lo ponen ansioso; por suerte treinta minutos están dentro de su rango de lo soportable. 

Comienza a llover, pero aún puede sentirse la pesadez en el aire. Por lo mismo se concede divertirse un poco dejando que la chica camine hasta su auto mojándose en el trayecto. 

Polo sin dudarlo se bajaría preocupado de que se resfríe aunque sea pleno verano, y de ser necesario para que no pise el agua entre la acera y el carro dejaría su saco para que pase por encima. 

Totalmente sacado de una comedia romántica. 

Caye le hace señas para que baje, acostumbrada a que juegue con ella para hacerla enojar. 

Le abre la puerta del acompañante riéndose cuando le tira su sweater mojado a la cara. Al darle un rápido beso sacude el pelo para mojarlo también. 

Eres idiota, le dice. Y lo sabe, no es la primera vez que lo escucha pero nadie nunca se lo había dicho con ese tono de voz. Como si fuera algo positivo en algún punto. 

Cuando él se acerca a besarla sin pararse a negarlo, cierra la distancia entre ellos atrayendola de la cadera y siente lo empapada que está su camisa. Es de un color crema, no lleva sujetador y la tela transparenta. 

Puede la camisa estar chorreando pero la piel debajo de ella se siente tan cálida.

Ignora a conciencia al auto detrás suyo que debe querer arrancar y seguir camino, necesitando que el se mueva para poder salir. 

El conductor detrás del hombre que se queja vuelve y arranca antes que ellos enciendan siquiera el auto. 

Llegan al café en un horario que es más para cenar temprano que para merendar. Caye no se queja. 

/ / 

Polo los saluda sin abalanzarse a ellos cuando llega del trabajo. Lleva una caja entreabierta en las manos, y parece orgulloso de sí mismo. 

_"Veinticuatro"-le dice cuando el levanta una ceja en su dirección, como si eso lo explicará. 

No entiende a que se refiere hasta que recuerda el invierno pasado. 

Cumplió veinticuatro años y bromeó un par de veces con merecer veinticuatro regalos. La mañana del 17 de noviembre su cama estuvo llena con bolsas y paquetes de colores brillantes. 

No contó cuántos eran. 

Caye detrás de él le explica que este era más complicado de conseguir, Polo le dice que cierre los ojos y extienda los brazos. 

Casi se olvida del vídeo por la emoción. 

Aunque nunca le faltó nada siempre le encantaron los regalos, quizás porque su padre le dió una extensión de su tarjeta a los trece, y antes solo lo llevaba para que eligiese lo quisiese. 

Eran contadas las veces en las que recibió regalos envueltos, elegidos para él. 

Es suave, un poco pesado, en sus brazos apenas se mueve y Val sabe lo que es sin tener que abrir sus ojos.

Se le encoge un poco el corazón. Toda su vida quiso un cachorro, tenían uno de pequeños pero murió y su padre no quiso más animales en la casa.

Su madre no confiaba en que mantuviera nada vivo. 

Rió cuando se lo pidió al cumplir dieciséis, para ella fue parte de un capricho tardío. Que se preocupara por seguir con vida él, le pidió. Cruel pero justo. 

Él le lame la cara cuando lo acerca, y parece extasiado por qué alguien lo cargue.

No llega a hacerse una imagen del pequeño antes de verlo. Es de un color dorado y tiene manchitas en la nariz tanto como en la lengua. Parece uno de esos Golden que aparecen en los comerciales corriendo en parques delante de niños con sobredosis de azúcar y dientes de leche. 

Lleva en él un collar verde oscuro con una plaquita de una huella todavía sin nombre en ella.

Acaricia su cabeza y le da un beso en la parte superior. Nunca tuvo nada tan bonito. 

Parecía tan tranquilo cuando lo alzó que le sorprende verlo correr por todo el piso en el instante en el que lo baja. 

Investiga su nueva casa minuciosamente, rodea el sillón un par de veces y mirando a Polo en busca de permiso ladra y ladea la cabeza. 

Ninguno tiene corazón para evitar que se suba, vale la pena verlo contento aunque mordisquee un poco los almohadones en el camino. 

Acerca a Caye de la muñeca y a Polo tirando de su camisa. Los une en un abrazo, agradecido, sin decir una palabra. No tiene que explicar lo mucho que lo quiso, ni lo bien que le hace. Lo saben. ¿Cómo no lo harían?

/ /

Al final él es ella. 

Val la nombra Adhara, una de las estrellas más brillantes del universo. No es tan tonto, ve history channel. 

Dios, son tan buena influencia. 

Adhara se queda dormida en su pecho mientras ven de fondo una serie al azar en Netflix, acostados en la cama después de cenar. 

Caye lo mira y él entiende. Saca su celular.

Se lo cuenta y el cree que está bromeando con él. Empieza a estar un poco preocupado de su reputación, ¿Siempre es tan poco serio? 

Val abre el grupo y le pasa el móvil, viendo cómo las expresiones de Polo se entremezclan. Parece mortificado, nada molesto y un poco avergonzado. Caye asiente acompañadolo en el sentimiento, y esconde la cabeza en su pecho. 

El lee por encima de su hombro, y ríe estrepitosamente. 

Caye mueve las manos en el aire llamando la atención de sus novios.

"Está bien" -dice animada. "Por lo comentado nadie pasó de los primeros minutos, tampoco está tan mal"- gime cansada. Parece tan abrumada por las bromas como por qué la hayan visto desnuda. Bueno, desnuda, gimiendo y derivados.

"No van a parar de burlarse de nosotros"- declara Polo resignado. 

Y el chico lleva razón. Lo bueno de vivir a kilómetros de distancia y estar separados con algunos de ellos por un océano es que sus pobres novios no tienen que vivir la vergüenza cara a cara. 

No es como si todo le diera igual. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces en realidad. Pero para él el sexo era natural, no se avergonzaba nunca de ello, ni siquiera de las noches que apenas recordaba de lo borrosas que estaban en su mente. 

Caye era poco abierta en lo que al sexo se refería antes de estar con ellos, y Polo aunque era infinitamente más descarado que su novia creció con la idea de que había practicas normales en la cama, y otras que no se nombraban por tabú. 

Mediaba Julio y comenzaban las vacaciones de verano. Volvían a casa a visitar a las madres de Polo, pensando en dejar a la cachorra con una de sus vecinas.

Tanto Carla como Lu visitaban también Madrid en esas fechas. Ander y Omar se mudaron juntos. Guzmán compartía piso con Samuel y Rebeka, real aunque dificil de creer. 

Samu había cumplido su promesa y después de un par de tragos ayudado por Laura, la madre de Guzmán lo había convencido de quedarse en la ciudad a estudiar. Aunque como era de esperar que vaya con él a una pública fue imposible. 

Esperaba con ganas el verano para volver a ver a su hermana aunque era un poco insoportable cuando alardeaba, quería escucharla hablar de sus logros por horas. 

Los extrañaba a todos. 

/ / 

Está bien, puede haber exagerado un poco con el "todos". 

Sinceramente creía que no le iba a molestar, pero las bromas lascivas se convirtieron en el hobbie preferido de todos ellos, Guzmán y Rebeka en específico. Parecía una competencia a sangre fría por quién lograba incomodarlo. Y habían llegado bastante bajo para lograr la victoria. 

No es hasta su tercer día en Madrid cuando nace la sospecha: no vieron solo los primeros minutos, tienen que haber visto por lo menos hasta la mitad. 

¿Cómo lo sabe? 

Intentando ganar, mientras fingen gemidos falsos, a los dos se les escapan frases muy específicas. 

Bebé y cariño eran apodos comunes, podrían haberlo adivinado tranquilamente sin verlo, pero aunque Val no fue el mejor de su clase sabe que es imposible que sea una coincidencia que suelten: "Muy bien, buena chica, aprieta un poco más", "Traga así cariño, con ganas", o "me pasas la sal, papi?" 

Punto para ellos el meter todas esas frases en una conversación de mesa. 

Es tan obvio que se pasaron porque Carla empuja suavemente a Lu en busca de ayuda, y ella esconde su cara entre sus manos avergonzada, ya sea por la situación o por salir con alguien tan idiota. Pone su apuesta en ambos caballos. 

Caye parece querer esconderse en sus manos cuando los escucha, y escucha a Polo al otro de la mesa toser. 

Samu parece querer viajar a Alaska, viaje de ida. Solo se relaja cuando su novia le susurra algo al oído, probablemente un comentario filoso porque el chico se ríe un poco culpable. 

Tanto Omar como Ander contemplan sin atreverse a decir mucho después de notar que el pasarse de la raya era un trabajo ya ocupado. No quiere decir que se queden atrás. A Omar le parecen una genialidad los gestos lascivos de su novio y lo imita contribuyendo golpeando la esquina de la mesa contra la pared en una sutil imitación a lo visto.

El almuerzo termina sorprendentemente bien.

No estaba incómodo, no era eso. No le gustaba mucho la idea de escuchar a Guzmán gemir frases que su novia susurraba solo para ellos, encima de él o debajo de Polo. 

No le gusta ni un poquito. 

/ / 

A la casa de las madres de Polo viajan después del almuerzo casa de Guzmán. 

Apenas suben a la habitación se quitan la ropa y suben a la cama. 

Cayetana se descalzó subiendo las escaleras, y ambos ayudaron a desabrochar los infinitos botones de su vestido en el camino. 

Era notorio que estaba cansada, en el trayecto en auto cabeceó un par de veces hasta que la convencieron para que se pasara atrás con Polo. Durmió un par de minutos en su regazo.

Val apoya la cabeza en su almohada en el medio de los dos. 

El cabello de Caye roza su cuello, Polo entrelaza sus pies y besa su hombro, tarareando cuando él acaricia su mejilla. 

Ella es la primera en dormirse. Cree que Polo la sigue hasta que el chico le dice algo al oído hablando bajito. 

-"Estabas enojado. Hoy, en el almuerzo"

Val se muerde el labio. No quiere parecer un novio celoso porque no lo es. -"Guzmán se pasó un poco"-dice, ignorando el hecho de que Rebe hizo las mismas bromas y no le molesten de ella. 

Polo sonríe y no le dice nada, recorriendo con sus labios su espalda con cariño. 

Val igual le insiste. "Estás celoso"- suelta, como si se lo estuviera informando. 

Val ríe un poco más fuerte de lo normal y le dice que esta siendo ridículo y apaga la luz, besando su frente. 

-" A dormir"- declara. 

No es una persona celosa. 

No está celoso. Lo más alejado a eso. 

No tiene ningún problema. 

Es más, si fuera por él podrían ver el vídeo una y mil veces. Se preocupaba por sus novios. 

Solo eso. 

//

Tiene un tipo para chicas inteligentes. Al parecer también para chicos, o Polo era su excepción.

Sus novios resuelven las bromas hacia ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Habían visto todo el vídeo, eso es notorio, los tres coinciden en ello. El plan era hacerlos querer detenerse y no volver a mencionar el desliz: video, nunca más. 

Era buena idea. Solo que como lo harían, no estaba enterado. 

Polo y Cayetana lo hablaron mientras se duchaba. 

Le apostaron organizar los próximos tres aniversarios si los convencían de callarse para siempre en menos de cinco minutos.

No pudo resistirse. 

Amaba los juegos y las apuestas. Lo mataba la intriga, pensando en lo que tenían pensado decirles para convencerlos de olvidarse del asunto. 

Si alguien tenía el don de la palabra en la relación era Cayetana, estaba seguro que iba a poder solucionarlo. 

/ /

Las madres de Polo van a una reunión de trabajo por la noche.

Invitan a todos a emborracharse en una especie de fiesta privada en la piscina. 

Juntan en la mesa del jardín botellas de cerveza, ron y champagne. Porque todo momento era bueno para derrochar dinero en excesos, es un comportamiento que sigue teniendo desde secundaria. 

Al menos cambió drogas por una cerveza por las noches. Así debe sentirse madurar. 

Valerio del pasado se reiría de él, pero hey, tiene una gran ventaja a su favor; antes lo primero que hacía al levantarse era desayunar rayas de coca, ahora rozaba con su nariz pieles cálidas, lamiendo el hueso de su costilla, saboreando la humedad en sus dedos.

Era una gran mejora. 

El sexo podía compararse con el subidón que la coaina le hacía sentir, pero cuando bajaba de el siempre se sentía inevitablemente solo. 

Llegó a un punto en el que puede reconocer que disfruta tanto del sexo como el sentirlos a su lado después de él. 

Es medianoche, sus amigos llegan para acomodarse en la mesa pero no duran mucho en ella, buscan almohadones dentro y los acomodan junto a la piscina formando un círculo, con las botellas en medio. 

La música suena de fondo, claramente elegida por Rebeka, Lu no tarda nada en quejarse de su gusto musical; comienzan una discusión ridículamente acalorada que destila tensión sexual a borbotones. 

Los demás se conforman con observarlas y rogar a un ser superior por qué se acuesten de una vez por todas. 

Carla en el regazo de Samuel sonríe mirándolas como si solo fuera cuestión de tiempo. 

"Entonces"-comienza Polo interviniendo- "¿Cuantas veces vieron el video completo ya?" 

Caye se ríe, y Val los mira como si se les hubiera ido la cabeza. ¿Su idea para dejar que los molesten con ello es mencionarlo? 

Su novia nota su duda, tocando su rodilla con la intención de que no se preocupe. 

Guzmán mira a Rebeka nervioso y ambos niegan simultáneamente de manera exagerada. 

Lu como siempre se hace cargo de la situación, si no fuera su hermano y la conociera tan bien, tragaría su actuación  
-"Solo vimos el principio, no se les ve la cara-dice, con un gesto de su mano restándole importancia". 

Guzmán lo toma como una victoria y sonríe-"¿Va tan mal la carrera amigo que estás empezando en la industria pornográfica?, puedo prestarte un par de duros, me lo hubieras dicho. No juzgo"  
Nadia a su lado lo empuja mortificada. 

Polo sube los hombros, no parece importarle. 

Él la mira y le sonríe. Ella sube a su regazo en cuestión de segundos, pasando una mano por el cuello del chico, fingiendo que su cambio de lugar es una forma de estar más cómoda. 

No es completamente idiota, puede notar que algo sucede pero prefiere dejarlo en sus manos. 

Quizás sea extraño que lo recuerde con tanta claridad, no es el único. No es nada explícito, podría pasar desapercibido pero él estuvo ahí, y pasa delante de sus ojos la escena que ve perfectamente imitada en el presente. Es casi como si lo hubieran ensayado. 

Ella atrae los tiradores sobre su camisa jugando con ellos, Polo acomoda su mano en su muslo debajo de su falda y Caye abre las piernas de manera casi imperceptible, solo un poco. Cambia su posición todavía sobre el, girandose para acostar su cara en su pecho fingiendo sueño y Polo empieza una conversación sin importancia que sigue sin que nadie preste real atención a palabra alguna. 

Todo parece un montaje, meticulosamente armado pero falso aun así. Una cuidadosa cuenta regresiva. 

Caye apenas habla alegando dolor de cabeza. Cada vez que ella se queja de dolor aparente sabe que cada uno de los presentes está pensando en cuan parecido suena a cómo gemía la noche anterior. 

Nadie se atreve a reconocer que están pensando en ello. 

Rebeka se retuerce nerviosa en su lugar y intenta ocultar sus señas a Guzmán pidiéndole botellas que están a centímetros suyo. Son ridículos. 

Val se hace con un champagne frío para calmarse un poco cuando Polo acaricia su espalda sobre su camisa, pasando su pulgar sobre la tela y ella suspira, en un verdadero gesto de dolor. Puede visualizar los moretones debajo.

Juega con la botella entre sus manos preguntándose si además de ser inapropiado generaría una revuelta el vaciar el contenido sobre el mejor amigo de su novio.

Para espabilarlo un poco. 

Su ex cuñado ni siquiera intentaba disimular lo fijo que los miraba, quizás no se daba cuenta que parecía querer comerse con la mirada a la novia de dos personas presentes, pero si seguía mucho rato pensaría que directamente la botella sin vaciar sería una mejor opción. 

No es de ninguna ayuda que la piscina, y el alcohol le recuerden la improvisada fiesta por la tarde en la casa que Cayetana fingía vivir. 

Guzmán salía con su hermana y aún así era tan obvio que cuando comentó que ella le gustaba no se refería a su personalidad. 

Es un poco infantil estar receloso por algo que sucedió años atras, pero no puede evitar que sea un causal para ver al chico como un imbécil. 

Le caía bien Guzmán, sobretodo los últimos años en los que se mantuvo bien alejado de su hermana, pero estaba empezando a volverle un poco loco la forma en la que parecía respirar profundo a su lado. 

Polo acomoda la camisa de ella dentro de su falda y muele el hueso de su cadera, presionando. El susurra "mío", en su oído, puede adivinarlo. Pero Polo lo dice mirándolo en su lugar. 

Quizás esperar desde lejos sea una opción muy tonta. 

Se levanta de su lugar junto a su hermana y Guzmán para sentarse junto a ellos, las piernas de Cayetana en su regazo y sus rodillas rozando las de Polo. 

El desordena sus rizos, deshaciendo nudos de su cabello sin detenerse de contar cómo consiguieron a la cachorra para él. Aunque intenta escucharle, por un segundo olvida que no están los tres solos,. Ello y las copas que funcionan como buena excusa provocan que muevan su mano desde su cabello hasta su cuello. 

Las marcas de anoche con el correr del día dejaron de notarse. Si lo apretara más fuerte esta vez quizás duraran un poco más. 

Polo suele entenderlo en el segundo en el que él lo hace pero esta vez no presiona como lo necesita, usa su mano apretando para demostrarle. Sus ojos se vuelven de un azul oscuros. Puede notar el preciso instante en el que la fachada desaparece por un momento. 

-"Comportate"- dice, aunque aprieta antes de soltarle, haciendo presión en los costados, con cuidado y de forma bruta al simultáneo. Su voz suena ronca y si tuviera que admitirlo, sus rodillas flaquean un poco al escucharlo. 

Caye parece estar de acuerdo con él, los mira a ambos con los ojos brillantes, y el tira de su rodilla acercándola. 

-"Ven aquí"- pide, y Polo se da media vuelta apoyando la espalda de ella en su pecho, dejándola en el medio de ambos, sentada de frente a Valerio. 

El abre el champagne compartiendo a los demás que los miran realmente incómodos. 

Lu niega con la cabeza resignada, Carla parece estar recordando otros momentos, nunca vio a Guzmán así de rojo; el pobre chico se lleva más información de la que buscaba. Le cuesta horrores mantener la mirada de su amigo que muere de risa al verlo tan afectado. 

Omar aprieta la rodilla de Ander, y si no los conociera pensaría que lo que le susurra cuando se inclina a él es algo inapropiadamente sucio. 

Solo Lu acepta que llene su copa, pero Rebeka toma de su vaso. Lu no le grita, solo gira los ojos y se burla de ella. 

Caye bebe de la boca de la botella, cuando vuelca un poco sobre ella misma, Val no lo piensa y endereza la botella mojándose en el camino de agarrarla. 

El la deja a su lado y seca su pecho lamiendo las gotas que cayeron sobre él. Ignora el jadeo general que produce su falta de decoro. 

Es muy mala influencia para Polo porque él tira de Caye de un hombro, pegandola a él y mueve la mano que descansaba en el pecho de ella.

Val salpicó sus dedos con champagne, Polo lo limpia con su boca. Imita los mismos movimientos pausados, tranquilos que usó con él a la madrugada, parecían horas el tiempo que lo tuvo a su alrededor.  
Se ve tan bien así. 

A su alrededor sus amigos buscan sus cosas para largarse y no puede evitar reírse de ellos un poco. 

Encima de él Caye respira en su pecho. Cuenta los minutos que faltan para acostarla en cama de Polo y contar los moretones en su cuerpo, agregando nuevos en la pálida piel de su cuello. 

Lu le dice que es asqueroso, cuando muerde el hombro de su novio corriendo su camisa. Él sabe que ella también está pensando en cómo se vería en su cama, no la culpa. 

Se ríe de Rebe cuando busca el abrigo que Lu casi deja, y se lo entrega. Ella le acá el dedo del medio, y ladea la cabeza en dirección a Polo, quién se separó de su lado para saludar a sus amigos. 

Rebe hace un gesto subido de tono que no deja nada a la imaginación guiñado un ojo, y el no le lleva la contraria. Asiente divertido. 

Ander parece tan nervioso como Guzmán cuando se despide, estirando los dedos de sus manos y mirando a toda dirección que no sean los ojos de su amigo. 

Polo lo envuelve en un abrazo. Cuando se separan se sonríen. Es casi imperceptible la manera en la que Ander baja su mirada hasta sus labios. El lo nota. Polo parece divertido y palmea su espalda con cariño intentando restar intensidad. 

"Polo"- lo llama, sin razón en específico. Quizás la de evitar que tarde mucho más despidiéndose. Ander tiene a quien mirar así, no necesita prestarle a su novio. 

Sus ojos siempre parecen brillar cuando lo mira. 

Todos se van dejando un desastre en el jardín. Temprano mañana Caye va a invitarlos a limpiarlo aunque podrían hacerlo por ellos. 

Suben a la vieja habitación de Polo, que sigue siendo eso, su habitación, no un escritorio como la suya en casa de su padre. 

No hay razón alguna por la que muerde con más fuerza de la necesaria cada rincón que le es permitido del cuerpo de ambos. El no está celoso, no quiere demostrar que son suyos. Es ridículo.

Diecisiete son, los viejos. Pierde la cuenta de los nuevos cuando se distrae siguiendo el rastro de sus besos en su cuello.


End file.
